The Thong Song
"The Thong Song" is a 2000 song released by American R&B singer Sisqó. Lyrics This thing right here Is lettin all the ladies know What guys talk about You know The finer things in life Hahaha Check it out Ooh dat dress so scandalous And ya know another nigga couldn't handle it See ya shakin that thang like who's da ish With a look in ya eye so devilish Uh Ya like to dance at all the hip hop spots And ya cruise to the crews like connect da dots Not just urban she likes the pop Cuz she was livin la vida loca BRIDGE She had dumps like a truck truck truck Thighs like what what what Baby move your butt butt butt Uh I think to sing it again She had dumps like a truck truck truck Thighs like what what what All night long Let me see that thong CHORUS I like it when the beat goes da na da na Baby make your booty go da na da na Girl I know you wanna show da na da na That thong th thong thong thong I like it when the beat goes da na da na Baby make your booty go da na da na Girl I know you wanna show da na da na That thong th thong thong thong That girl so scandalous And I know another nigga couldn't handle it And she shakin that thang like who's da ish With a look in her eye so devilish Uh She like to dance at all the hip hop spots And she cruise to the crews like connect da dots Not just urban she likes the pop Cuz she was livin la vida loca BRIDGE (2x) Whoaaa That dress so scandalous And I swear another nigga couldn't handle it See ya shakin that thang like who's da ish With a look in her eye so devilish (Whoa) Uh ya like to dance at all the hip hop spots And ya cruise to the crews like connect da dots Not just urban ya like the pop Cuz she was livin la vida loca (Whoa) She had dumps like a truck truck truck Thighs like what what what Baby move your butt butt butt (Ooh) Uh think to sing it again Cuz she had dumps like a truck truck truck Thighs like what what what Baby move your butt butt butt Uh think to sing it again Come on Come on Come on Come on Yeahhhh yeah (3x) Whoa Uh alright Uh whoa yeah Ooh Whoa (Like it when the beat goes da na da na) (Baby make your booty go da na da na) (Girl I know you wanna show da na da na) Baby (That thong th thong thong thong) (I like it when the beat goes da na da na) (Baby make your booty go da na da na) (Girl I know you wanna show da na da na) (That thong th thong thong thong) Why It Sucks # The lyrics are just about how Sisqó likes seeing women in thongs, and how beautiful their butts are. # The lyrics are also highly repetitive with chorus and the bridge being sung over and over. # Some of the lyrics are just downright weird, such as the; "She had dumps like a truck truck truck, Thighs like what what what". # The music video is just Sisqó partying with a bunch of scantly clad women showing off their derrière. # The song was deemed as sexist for it female objectification lyrics. Music Video Sisqo - Thong Song Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Gross songs Category:Sisqó songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Booty Anthems Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Pop Songs